Star-Crossed
by TerryGyimah
Summary: What happens when a teenage Sydney DiMera falls in love with a boy from the wrong side of the tracks? But then eventually it all comes out that the boy is related to a rival family of her family's
1. Chapter 1

**Star-Crossed**

**Chapter 1 (Salem High)**

Sydney is a sophomore at Salem High as she is like your average teenage girl while her brother Johnny is a senior in high-school along with her sister Allie while her cousins Ciara and Theo too are seniors and her best friend is Parker Jonas who is also a sophomore.

Sydney and Parker are walking to Math class as Parker asks Sydney "So Syd...any plans after school?" Sydney then says "No Parker...but I have my mansion all to myself especially tonight...my parents are out of town while Johnny has his jock head friends from the football team to hang out with while Allie has her drama club and besides my grandfather Stefano is always out!" Parker then says "If there's anyone I'm afraid of...it's your grandfather...that's for sure but in my defense my Grandma Maggie's husband Step-Grandpa Victor is just as intimidating so!" Sydney then says "I've always loved your grandmother but even if my Grandpa Stefano does come by the mansion...my grandfather is not all that bad once you get to know him and besides I have my grandfather wrapped around my little finger!" Parker then says "Are you kidding me? Your grandfather's reputation proceeds him Syd...but also even your father's does too!" Sydney then says "Better yet I can say the same about Victor!" Parker then says "Syd...so I can just come over then?"

Sydney is not paying attention to Parker as she is clearly distracted as she comes face to face with the new kid in school, a brooding bad boy by the name of Tyler Drake as she is immediately drawn to Tyler while Parker sees that Sydney is distracted by Tyler and clearly Parker is jealous but tries not to show it but is clearly annoyed. Tyler then sees Sydney as he comes face to face with her as he nods his head at her and walks away as he is on his way to English class.

Sydney then says "Parker...now who was that guy?" Parker then says "Oh you mean...the brooding, dark side guy...that's Tyler Drake...he's new here at school and before you get any ideas Syd...he's a senior but other than that he's not the type you wanna get involved with and besides you aren't his type!"

Sydney then hits Tyler's arm as Parker then says "Ouch...now what was that for?" Sydney then says "That's for saying what you just said...besides I'm not interested in Tyler...I just wanted to know who he was and even if I were interested in him Parker which I'm not but even if I were...what would be so bad about getting involved with him?"

Parker then says "How about for one thing...he's a bad boy in the sense that he actually gets into trouble...he's a juvie Syd...he got kicked out of multiple schools in the past few years for fighting but also I heard he got into illegal activities!" Sydney then says "I can't be one to prejudice because I'm a DiMera...so in a way I can understand how people can hold things against you!" Parker then says "Well I don't..."

Sydney then says "I know you don't Parker...and besides I would rather not fight about Tyler!" Parker then says "I rather we not talk about Tyler at all!" Sydney then decides to change the subject by saying "So Parker about coming over...yes sure why not?"

Parker and Sydney then walk to Math class but when they do, Tyler ends up on his way to English class when he ends up running into Johnny DiMera and his jock friends as Johnny then says "Watch where you're going Drake...otherwise my friends and I here will just have to make sure you know your place!" Johnny and his friends then begin to circle Tyler as Tyler then says "DiMera...I don't want any trouble!" One of Johnny's flunkies, Lyle says "Well Drake...it looks like trouble found you!" Tyler then tries to walk away but then Johnny's friends stop him from going anywhere as they physically manhandle Tyler holding him until Tyler breaks free of them and looks like he is about to fight Johnny and his friends until the teachers come out and see what is about to happen.

One of the teachers then says "You guys better get to class and fast before you all end up in detention, is that clear?" Johnny then says "Drake after school you're ours!" Tyler then says "Oh looking forward to embarrassing you and your little flock of followers when I kick all your asses!" clearly showing that he won't be intimidated by Johnny or his friends


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (DiMera Mansion)**

Sydney comes home from school as she has the house all to herself as she thinks back to when she first saw Tyler Drake in the hall and instantly being drawn to him as she is really deep into her thoughts of Tyler until the doorbell rings

Sydney then says "Coming...coming!" The doorbell rings over and over again until Sydney then says "Again I'm coming!" Sydney is annoyed until she comes running to the door since Mary has the day off today and the other staff are nowhere on hand since Sydney has the whole house to herself as she answers the door as she opens it and Parker is at her doorstep as she says "Oh...I'm sorry Parker...come in!"

Parker then says "If I didn't know any better Syd...I would say you were busy!" Sydney then said "Parker if I actually were busy...I would actually be doing homework which I luckily was able to finish but it was so hard!" Parker then said "If you thought it was so hard Syd...you should have called me...I would've come a whole lot sooner!" Sydney then said "Parker it wouldn't have mattered anyway and besides I'm sure your mother Chloe had a lot to say about you coming over here!"

Parker then said "It doesn't matter what my mother thinks especially about when it comes to your family and besides if my father doesn't have a problem with it then I don't see why my mother does...I mean we practically grew up together!" Parker then said "And besides my mother has her hands full with my little sister Victoria and besides step-dad Brady is super-chill anyways!" Sydney then said "I've always loved Uncle Brady even though technically he really isn't my uncle... he's my step-uncle but he and my mom are finally in a good place again!"

Parker then says "But again I gotta ask Syd...just what is it that you see in that guy Tyler Drake...I mean the guy is bad news!" Sydney then says "Perhaps he isn't what he claims to be and he's just that interesting!" Parker clearly annoyed and jealous then says "If you call being brooding interesting...then yes sure!"

Sydney then out of nowhere kisses Parker as Parker then says "What was that for?" Sydney then said "That kiss was to shut you up!" Parker then said "You know what Syd...I guess I can go with the flow!" Parker then out of nowhere plants a kiss on Sydney as they end up kissing one another as they end up making out as Sydney then says "Parker before you go getting your hopes up...this is just us two as friends hooking up!" Parker clearly hurt at this but hiding it well says "Friends with benefits...I'm alright with that!" as they end up hooking up and as soon as it is all said and done they say to each other "Wow...I mean that was something... not that we haven't done this before!"

Sydney and Parker then get their clothes back on as they get themselves together as Parker then says "Syd...I just hope you don't do anything stupid when it comes to Tyler because believe it or not Syd I'm actually looking out for you because I don't want to see you get hurt!" Sydney then said "I appreciate that you want to look out for me Parker but it's not necessary and besides it's not like Tyler would ever go for a girl like me!"

**(Drake Home)**

Tyler's adopted parents then say to Tyler "That's it Tyler...we've had enough because we're not sure just how much more we can take of this behavior of yours...why is it because we didn't give you enough love growing up...or is it because we didn't pay enough attention to you as of late!" Tyler then says to them "It's not that...what you guys fail to realize is that I know the truth...that's right...I know everything...I know you guys aren't my biological parents!" Tyler then says to them "My biological parents apparently are some guy named Philip Kiriakis and some woman named Mimi Lockhart...the fact is...is that they are my parents and you never ever told me about them!" Tyler's adopted father Gary said "We were going to tell you about them but we were just waiting for the right time!" Tyler's adopted mother Elaine then said "Besides Tyler...you are our son yes you might not be biologically but we raised you...we love you!"

Tyler then said "It doesn't change the fact that you guys lied to me pretty much my whole life and now I don't want anything more to do with either one of you!"

Tyler then goes to his room and goes to get his bag and as soon as he gets his bag he packs his clothes into a bag along with his laptop. Tyler then ends up getting out of his room coming downstairs with his bag in tow looking at his adopted parents with such disdain.

Gary then asks "Tyler just where do you think you're going?" Elaine then says "We'll be damned if you are going anywhere!"

Tyler then says "Well Gary...Elaine...you guys don't even deserve the title of Mom and Dad but not that it's any of your business anymore I'm out of here...where exactly? I don't know but what I do know is that anywhere is better than here!"

Tyler then leaves his home and gets on his Harley-Davidson motorcycle driving away and as soon as he does, he ends up revving his engine as he does a wheelie going really fast as he ends up in a high-speed chase with the Salem PD as the cruisers are chasing Tyler for a good while. Tyler manages to lose the cops quite easily but as soon as he gets away he crashes his motorcycle as Tyler goes flying into a ditch near the Brady Pub.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Near the Brady Pub**

Just outside near the Pub, Tyler is lying flat on his back seriously injured after crashing his Harley-Davidson motorcycle as he is unconscious and Sydney is on her way to the Brady Pub by herself since her great-grandmother Caroline wants to see her. Sydney is walking towards the Pub where she notices a motorcycle on the side lying down in a ditch as she encounters a person lying flat on their back as Sydney pretty much observes that the person has been in a crash. Sydney being curious runs over to the crash site and then turns the person over to see just how badly he is hurt and to her surprise it's Tyler Drake, the guy who she's been drawn to ever since encountering him at school the other day.

Sydney then says "Tyler...Tyler...can you hear me?" Sydney then says "Please God...don't you die on me Tyler!" Tyler then wakes up as he groans but he is in a lot of pain and as soon as he wakes up he sees that Sydney DiMera is the one who found him as he said "You're Sydney DiMera right, from school?" Sydney then said "That's right!" Tyler then said "Sydney you've gotta help me...the Salem PD are after me...you've gotta hide me!"

Sydney then said "Why? What did you do? I'm sure that the Salem PD don't have anything and besides not all cops on the Salem PD are that bad...my Grandpa Roman is the Police Commissioner...my Great-Uncle Bo and my Great-Aunt Hope are cops too and I'm sure if we go to them and explain your situation they can help you!"

Tyler then said "I doubt that...why would they want to help a kid like me...I'm sure they have seen my rap sheet...they know I'm probably a juvenile delinquent and they know the stuff I've done!"

Tyler then says to Sydney "Since you asked Sydney...I recklessly drove my motorcycle speeding engaging the Salem PD in a high-speed chase until I lost them and then I crashed my motorcycle here...I don't even know if I killed anything or anyone when I crashed...did I kill anything or anyone?" as he asks Sydney that as Sydney answers saying "No...thank God but besides you being totally in disregard for yourself or the law I would say you're fine!"

Tyler then said "I'm not one for following rules...I tend to live a little...DiMera you should know that...your family is known for that especially your jerk of a brother Johnny but what's even more funny is that you're a Brady too!" Tyler clearly taking pot shots at Sydney and her family as Sydney then defends her brother Johnny to Tyler by saying "My brother yes he may be a jerk on occasion but at the end of the day he's still my brother Tyler and the reason he acts the way he does is because he feels like he has something to prove to our father because he wants to be so much like my father E.J. but also wants to be like our grandfather Stefano!" Sydney then says "Yes I may be a DiMera...and I love my DiMera heritage and name but I'm nothing like my family and if anything I am a Brady too and I'm damn proud of it Tyler...so the next time you want to take pot shots at my family I think I might just show you just how much like my family I can be!"

Tyler then says "Duly noted princess...are you sure you always go about getting your way?" Sydney then says "Yes I do Tyler...now I'm going to help you Tyler whether you want me to or not, is that understood?" Tyler then smiles at Sydney as he rarely smiles if at all as he says "Oh yeah sure...so I wonder if you're going to hide me at your family's Pub?"

Sydney then says "You have any other ideas...genius?" Tyler then says "As a matter of a fact no I don't...then go ahead hide me at the Brady Pub but Sydney the last thing I want is to get you or your family in any kind of trouble?" Sydney then says "You won't...and besides my great-grandmother Caroline is super chill...we will just tell her that you're a friend and that you are renting one of the rooms upstairs and she won't ask any more questions!"

Sydney then helps Tyler up helping him to safety as they walk in together at the Brady Pub and when they do, they come across Caroline as the Brady Pub is closed as Caroline is closing up for the night

**(Brady Pub)**

Caroline then says "Sydney...I was wondering just where you were...if you were going to show up...Sydney Ann DiMera...who is this boy that is with you?"

Sydney then says "Grandma...I was coming but I just ran a bit late because I found my friend over here...he's badly hurt but he needs a place to stay for a while...can he please stay here at the Pub in one of the rooms?"

Caroline then said "Yes he can stay Sydney but at the same time I don't know if I'm comfortable in taking strays but for you Sydney I will...one of our rooms upstairs is available...so does your friend have a name?"

Tyler then said "My name is Tyler...Mrs. Brady...it's Tyler Drake!" Tyler then says to Caroline "I won't be of any trouble Mrs. Brady and I thank you for letting me stay here!"

Caroline then said "It's no problem but we need to get you stitched up here...you hurt yourself pretty badly!"

Caroline then goes to patch up Tyler as he looks really bad from his motorcycle crash with Sydney watching her do all of this as she says "Grandma I really appreciate this...but Grandma can we please just keep this between us...no one can know that Tyler is here...can you please hide him here for me?"

Caroline then says "I will but Sydney you're going to have to tell me everything young lady!"

Sydney then says "I will but Grandma only when the time is right!" Tyler then says "Thank you Mrs. Brady for not only stitching me up but for letting me stay here and for not telling anyone about this!"

Tyler then says "Thank you Sydney...not only for finding me but for everything you've done...I really appreciate it!"

Sydney then said "I'm glad to do it!" Tyler then takes his bag with him as he goes upstairs to one of the rooms to go and stay there hiding there


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Outside of the Brady Pub)**

The next morning while Tyler is about to leave to go to school, he sees Johnny DiMera and his goons as Johnny and his goons see Tyler leaving the Brady Pub wondering just why he is there. They corner him as Johnny approaches him saying "So Drake...just what are you doing here at my family's Pub? You do know my family owns this place...my great-grandmother Caroline owns the place, so I don't understand why she would let trash like you stay here?" Johnny's goons then laugh as Tyler then walks up to Johnny saying "Not that it's any of your business DiMera but your great-grandmother she's a nice lady and she let me stay here because I had nowhere to go but you know what I don't have to stand here and take this!" Johnny all of a sudden gets pissed off as his goons get pissed off too when out of nowhere Tyler sucker-punches Johnny as Johnny falls back into his goons as Johnny then gets up as he holds his jaw and tells his goons to grab Tyler as they do grab him and are holding him for Johnny as Johnny then proceeds to beat up on Tyler punching him in the stomach over and over again until Johnny punches him in the face but then somehow Tyler breaks free of them as he goes after Johnny again as this turns into a brawl as they gang up on Tyler proceeding to beat the crap out of him until Sydney and Parker approach the Brady Pub seeing this all go down as Sydney rushes to the scene.

Sydney then says "Johnny...Tyler...just what is going on here?" Johnny's goons see Sydney as they lay off as Johnny then stops as his little sister approaches as Tyler then stops too as Johnny tries to say "Drake here started it...he's been hassling me and my friends here when we were minding our own business!" Tyler then says "What a croc...Sydney if you want to know what really happened...your brother here and his friends cornered me as soon as they saw me getting out of the Brady Pub since your great-grandmother was kind enough to take me in last night!"

Johnny then says "About that...Sydney...what is Grandma thinking let this guy stay here...he's a brooding loser!" Sydney then defends Tyler to Johnny and his friends and especially to Parker who is watching all of this go down as Sydney then says "Johnny...if it was anyone's idea to have Tyler stay here last night...it was mine...I forced Grandma to let Tyler stay here because things are bad for him at home so bad in fact that he had nowhere to turn and then luckily I found him when I did as I suggested this place!"

Johnny then said "So Drake...it wasn't bad enough that my great-grandmother let you stay here but you had to take advantage of my sister too!" Tyler then said "That's not what happened DiMera and Sydney suggested this place because she said it offers the best rooms and besides what your sister does is none of your business!"

Parker then says "All right everyone...can we just keep a cool head here and get to school before we're late!"

Parker is clearly bothered by Sydney and Tyler and how she just came rushing to his defense as he is clearly jealous but is not showing it but it bothers him clearly

Tyler then goes his own separate way but not before smiling at Sydney as he leaves the Pub as she smiles at him back which does not go unnoticed by Parker and or Johnny and his friends as they all go their separate ways to go to school


End file.
